We Meet Agains
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: JINxSUGA / it's BTS FANFICTION! "apa kau percaya pada kehidupan kedua?" . "hyung jika aku di beri kesempatan untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu.. aku ingin lebih awal bertemu denganmu, agar aku bisa memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk dapat melihat wajahmu" ."aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi" ."semoga nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya" chap 2 is UP! RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "****We Meet Agains****"**

**Author **** :**** Y. Sunshine **

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Genre : ****hurts, sad ****romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **"hyung.. jika aku di beri kesempatan untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu.. aku ingin lebih awal bertemu denganmu, agar aku memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk dapat melihatmu" . "aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi" . "semoga nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu di kehidupanku selanjutnya"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

**We Meet Agains**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Haraboji~ aku pulang dulu ya? aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan bau obat-obatan rumah sakit" keluh namja tinggi bersurai coklat kemerahan itu dengan nada sedikit memohon pada laki-laki tua yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lelaki tua itu mencibir saat mendengar keluhan namja tampan yang notabenya adalah cucu kesayangannya.

"ck kau ini tidak kasian apa melihat kakekmu yang kesepian ini?"

"ya.. kakek~ besok aku akan kesini lagi seusai dari kampus. Lagi pula kan banyak suster-suster cantik yang akan menemani kakek, lumayan bisa cuci mata kan kek?" ujar namja tadi berusaha mencari alasan untuk bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit, ayolah.. dia sangat membenci bau obat-obatan, apalagi jika harus berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

"ya Kim Seokjin! Aku tak semesum dirimu yang hobi menggodai suster-suster muda yang merawatku" jawab lelaki tua itu sambil menjitak kepala namja bernama Jin tersebut, Jin sontak mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu pelan. Melihat hal itu akhirnya sang kakek mengehela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia memperbolehkan cucunya untuk pulang.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. kau boleh pulang sekarang, angin musim gugur tahun ini cukup dingin. Jangan lupa kenakan syalmu.. besok temani kakek lagi ya? kakek bosan di sini" ucap lelaki tua itu dengan wajah murung, Jin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah kakeknya sedikit merasa bersalah karena tetap bersikeras untuk segera pulang dan tidak mau menemani laki-laki tua itu.

"ah mian kek.. besok aku akan datang lebih awal. Akan aku belikan roti kesukaan kakek jika aku ke sini besok.. kakek cepat sembuh makanya biar kita bisa main catur bersama lagi nanti" Jin sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kakeknya sudah tak seperti tadi.

"aku pulang dulu ya kek" kakeknya menggangguk lalu memeluk cucu kesayangannya tersebut sebelum ia pergi, Jin balas memeluk tubuh kakeknya setelah kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"hati-hati di jalan Jin" Jin-pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tempat kakeknya di rawat.

.

.

.

Jin sedikit merapatkan syal-nya ketika angin musim gugur kembali menerpa wajah tampannya.

"hhh dingin.. ah mungkin ada baiknya jika aku membeli kopi hangat di kantin rumah sakit" rutukknya saat ia tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sore itu terlihat agak sepi, kini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin yang terletak di lantai bawah. Setelah Jin membeli satu cup kopi hangat segera namja tampan itu berkeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk agar ia bisa menikmati kopi miliknya. Alasan kenapa Jin tidak duduk di kantin adalah karena ia benci tempat ramai, apalagi jika kantin tadi di penuhi oleh pasien yang sekedar duduk-duduk saja atau membeli sesuatu untuk di makan. Jin-pun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat taman kecil yang terletak di pojok rumah sakit ini, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat duduk di bawah pohon _mapple_ yang daunnya mulai berguguran di terpa angin musim gugur. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang dengan seragam rumah sakit yang sama seperti yang di kenakan kakeknya, kini tengah tertidur sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu batang pohon _mapple._ Jin masih dalam posisinya berdiri tak jauh dari seorang namja yang tertidur dengan wajah damainya_. _

"dia... namja kan?" tanya Jin dengan nada seolah tak percaya jika makhluk yang kini tengah tertidur di depannya itu adalah seorang namja. Bayangkan saja, dengan tubuh mungilnya, bibir kecil yang terlihat pucat, dan wajahnya yang sangat— err terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Jadi tidak salah jika Jin sempat mengira bahwa orang di depannya ini adalah seorang yeoja. Jin maju beberpa langkah unuk bisa melihat wajah namja yang kini tertidur itu. seakan lupa tujuan awalnya untuk duduk dan menghabiskan kopinya, Jin malah berjongkok tepat di depan namja tadi. Di pandanginya setiap lekuk wajah itu dengan pandangan terpesona.

"dia sangat... manis" gumam Jin pelan, masih setia memandangi wajah damai itu. tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu bergerak tak nyaman, mungkin akibat terpaan angin musim gugur yang memang sangat dingin. Jin yang melihat hal itu segera saja melepas syal miliknya dan menutup tubuh namja tersebut dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan tidurnya. Tapi pergerakan pelan Jin rupanya membuat namja tersebut kembali menggeliatkan badannya. Jin segera menjauhkan tangannya, sebelum kemudian matanya menangkap sosok manis tersebut tengah membuka kedua kelopak mata miliknya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata bening dengan manik jernih yang terlihat begitu polos. Wajah namja itu terlihat kebingungan sekaligus kaget, dengan kehadiran Jin yang tiba-tiba. Alisnya menaut lucu, dengan kening yang mengerut tanda ia sedang kebingungan.

"y-yaa kau siapa?! apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?!" namja tadi akhirnya bersuara, sedikit memprotes atas perlakuan Jin yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimutinya dengan syal miliknya, padahal mereka kan tidak saling mengenal. Jin sontak menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mendengar namja manis di depannya sedikit berteriak padanya.

"e-h anu.. itu—maaf mengganggu tidurmu, aku hanya tak tega melihatmu tertidur disini dan kelihatannya kau kedinginan jadi aku berniat menyelimutimu dengan syal milikku hehe" Jin sedikit menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"eh? g-gomawo.. maaf sudah menuduhmu sembarangan" ucap namja dengan surai coklat karamelnya itu sambil bersiap mengembalikan syal milik Jin, Jin buru-buru menahannya.

"jangan.. kau bisa memakainya, hari ini sangat dingin. Lagipula aku sudah memakai jaket kok hehe" namja itu sedikit tersenyum saat mendapat perhatian dari seseorang yang baru ia kenalnya, bahkan kurang dari 1 jam. 'oh astaga.. senyumnya sangat manis' batin Jin menjerit begitu melihat namja bersurai coklat itu menampakkan sebuah eyessmile miliknya.

"sekali lagi terimakasih"

"oh.. ne tidak masalah, eng—sebenarnya tadi aku sedang mencari tempat untuk minum kopi.. boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Jin sedikit berbasa-basi, sebenarnya sih hanya ingin mengenal namja manis itu lebih dekat lagi hahaha. Namja tadi dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambut coklatnya sedikit bergoyang-goyang mengikuti pergerakan kepalanya. Jin langsung tersenyum, dengan cepat ia berpindah posisi –menjadi duduk di samping namja tadi.

"eh ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Aku Kim Seokjin, tapi lebih sering di panggil Jin" Jin kembali berbicara saat ia tengah menyesap kopinya yang sudah hampir dingin.

"aku.. Min Yoongi" namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Min Yoongi tadi menoleh kearah Jin dan kembali tersenyum saat ia mengenalkan dirinya, wajahnya memang sangat pucat. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi paras manis di wajahnya. Jin sedikit gugup saat lagi-lagi Yoongi menunjukkan senyumnya, yang membuat garis matanya seakan tenggelam membentuk garis serupa bulan sabit.

"Min Yoongi? Nama yang manis kkk boleh aku memanggilmu 'Yoon' ?" Jin kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung cup untuk bisa menyesap kopinya. Yoongi sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar nama panggilan Jin untukknya. Menurutnya itu terdengar—manis.

"Y-Yoon? Tidak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu.."

"eh apa kau keberatan?"

"ah anniya.. kkk aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.. itu jadi bisa membedakan kalau kau yang memanggilku"

"kkk syukurlah kalau kau tidak keberatan, ehm kalau boleh tau berapa umurmu?" tanya Jin berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan agar mereka tidak canggung. Yoongi terlihat sedikit memegangi perutnya, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Jin.

"a-aku 20 tahun, kalau kau?"

"ahahaha.. berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung! aku setahun lebih tua darimu kkk" Jin tertawa sambil mengacak pelan rambut karamel milik Yoongi.

"e-eh? aishh baiklah Seokjin hyung" jawab Yoongi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Jin dengan seenakknya mengacak tatanan rambutnya. Jin yang menyadari hal itu segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yoongi.

"eh maaf.. maaf kkk"

"hyung kesini sedang menjenguk siapa?" ganti Yoongi kini yang bertanya pada Jin.

"eh aku menjenguk kakekku, sekalian menemaninya sih, jadi untuk selanjutnya mungkin aku akan sering kesini. Kau sendiri kan pasien.. kenapa malah keluar dalam cuaca dingin begini? Sendirian pula" Jin kini duduk menghadap Yoongi yang sejak tadi tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya.

"aku.. hanya merasa bosan di dalam kamar hyung, aku tidak suka bau obat-obatan dan rumah sakit. Makanya jika ada waktu aku selalu pergi ke sini untuk mencari udara segar" jawab Yoongi dengan suara pelan, seperti ada kesedihan yang ia sembunyikan dari Jin. Jin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada bicara Yoongi.

"bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka tidak menemanimu?" Jin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"keluargaku di Busan.. hanya seminggu sekali datang menjengukku hehe, sebenarnya aku sangat kesepian di sini" ucap Yoongi berusaha menutupi kesedihannya di hadapan namja yang baru ia kenalnya ini.

"kamarmu nomor berapa? Besok aku akan mengunjungimu setelah aku pulang dari kuliah" entah kenapa setelah mendengar Yoongi berkata bahwa ia kesepian, Jin ingin sekali rasanya bisa menemani namja manis ini. Yoongi terkejut, sedikit membelalakkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar Jin akan mengunjunginya lagi.

"e-eh? kau serius hyung? apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Jin menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum melihat reaksi lucu Yoongi.

"tentu tidak Yoon.. kkk sekalian aku juga harus menemani kakekku" Jin kembali mengacak surai coklat karamel itu karena gemas, tapi kali ini tak mendapat protes dari pemiliknya. Ia malah tersenyum saat Jin melakukan itu padanya, seperti ada perasaan nyaman saat tangan lebar Jin mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"gomawo hyung~ ah aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku, sudah waktunya minum obat kkk kamarku berada di lantai 3 nomor 7b di bagian khusus penderita kanker" Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajah pucatnya, seakan tanpa beban saat mengucapkan nama penyakit yang di deritanya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum lagi sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi dari hadapan Jin.

"annyeong hyung~ sampai bertemu lagi" ucapnya dengan nada ceria, sementara Jin seketika membeku saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi barusan.

'Dia penderita—Kanker?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Ya ampun maaf jika ceritanya gaje gini T.T aku hanya ingin menumpahkan (?) semua ide yang keluar dari pikiranku.. kan sayang kalau gak di tuangkan ke dalam bentuk tulisan hehe, nanti berdebu di dalam otakku. Maaf juga jika bahasanya tidak karuan, dan typo bertebaran di mana-mana. Aku hanya merasa malas untuk menelitinya lagi sebelum mem-publish nya hehe jadi harap maklum ya. Oke cukup segini dulu chapter 1 nya.. mohon kritik dan saran untuk chap selanjutnya~ *bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "****We Meet Agains****"**

**Author **** :**** Y. Sunshine **

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Genre : ****hurts, sad ****romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **"apa kau percaya pada kehidupan kedua?" . "hyung.. jika aku di beri kesempatan untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu.. aku ingin lebih awal bertemu denganmu, agar aku memiliki waktu lebih lama untuk dapat melihatmu" . "aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi" . "semoga nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu di kehidupanku selanjutnya"

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Happy Reading**

**We Meet Agains**

"_annyeong hyung~ sampai bertemu lagi" ucapnya dengan nada ceria, sementara Jin seketika membeku saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi barusan._

'_Dia penderita—Kanker?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Namja bersurai kemerahan itu terlihat begitu sibuk dengan kegiatannya kini –berjongkok di depan etalase yang di dalamnya berjajar rapi macam-macam roti dan cake dengan berbagai warna dan hiasan di atasnya.

"aish.. aku bingung harus membelikan Yoongi yang mana" kembali namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, oh ternyata dia sedang memilih beberapa cake yang akan ia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Yoongi –namja manis yang ia temui di rumah sakit baru-baru ini. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat cake dengan krim putih dengan beberapa irisan buah stroberi diatasnya, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat saat Yoongi tersenyum jika melihat cake di depannya sekarang.

"aku pilih strawberry cheese cake" Jin segera mengulurkan beberepa lembar uang pada karyawan toko roti langganannya tersebut.

"untuk kekasihmu ya? hahaha biasanya kan kau hanya membeli beberapa buah roti manis kesukaan kakekmu itu Jin-ssi" tanya pemilik toko yang sudah hafal dengan Jin karena ia sering membeli roti di tokonya.

"eng.. anu—itu u-untuk teman kok.. haha iya untuk temanku" Jin sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, memang selama ini dia tidak pernah membeli cake-cake yang terlihat begitu manis seperti ini karena dia sendiri tidak begitu suka makanan manis.

"tidak usah malu-malu begitu Jin-ssi hahaha" timpal pemilik toko tersebut yang terlihat suka sekali menggoda Jin.

"bukan kekasih.. hanya teman kok ahjusshi" jawab Jin malu-malu, ia segera pamit untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dengan alasan takut kakeknya menunggu lama sebenarnya sih ia ingin segera bertemu dengan namja bernama Yoongi itu.

.

.

.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa saat melewati koridor rumah sakit di lantai dua, setelah sampai di depan kamar kakeknya dengan tidak sabar ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Begitu mendegar jawaban dari kakeknya, dengan semangat ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"hai kakek~~ ini aku bawakan roti manis kesukaan kakek" ucap Jin dengan nada ceria, jangan lupakan senyum di bibirnya yang tak pernah hilang sejak ia masuk rumah sakit ini. Ia segera menaruh kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa potong roti manis untuk kakeknya di atas meja. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa seorang Kim Seokjin yang sebelumnya paling malas jika harus ke rumah sakit sekarang jadi begitu bersemangat?

"kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini? Eh dan apa itu yang di dalam kantong plastik satunya lagi? Untuk kakek juga?" tanya sang kakek penasaran dengan tingkah cucu kesayangannya ini.

"eh bukan.. bukan.. jatah kakek kan yang aku taruh di meja" Jin segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat kakeknya bertanya apa bungkusan kotak yang tengah ia bawa sekarang juga untuk kakeknya.

"lalu itu apa?"

"ini untuk temanku, aku pergi dulu ya kek? mau menjenguk temanku dulu"

"teman atau kekasih? apa karena itu kau jadi terlihat begitu senang?"pria tua itu sedikit terkekeh saat melihat cucunya jadi begitu bersemangat hanya untuk menjenguk temannya. Ia sadar bahwa cucu kesayangannya kini tengah jatuh hati pada seseorang.

"y-ya.. apasih kek? dia hanya temanku kok.. aku pamit dulu ya"Jin buru-buru keluar dari kamar kakeknya sebelum ia di tanyai yang macam-macam.

Begitu sampai di lantai 3, Jin bermaksud menanyakan letak kamar Yoongi. Tapi di urungkan niatnya tersebut saat ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar seorang dokter yang berjalan di depannya berbicara pada asistennya sambil membawa-bawa nama Yoongi. walaupun sempat ragu, ia-pun berinisiatif untuk mengikuti dokter tersebut. Ternyata benar, dokter paruh baya dan asistennya itu berhenti di depan kamar nomor 7b –sesuai dengan perkataan Yoongi kemarin. Jin memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dan tetap menunggu di luar sampai dokter tersebut menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yoongi. ia duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di depan kamar Yoongi, sesekali Jin melirik gelisah ke arah kamar nomor 7b itu. pasalnya ia sudah menunggu di luar hampir 30 menit, ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat ingat Yoongi pernah bilang padanya bahwa namja manis itu menderita kanker. Hell! Itu membuatnya tak nyaman, ia ingin segera masuk kedalam dan menanyakan pada Yoongi sendiri tentang penyakitnya. Saat Jin tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri pintu tersebut terbuka, membuatnya sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"apa kau tamu Yoongi-ssi?" tanya pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas putih khas rumah sakit yang sekarang tengah tersenyum ramah pada Jin, Jin segera berdiri dan memeberi salam kepada dua orang di depannya sekarang.

"ah annyeong, ne aku teman Min Yoongi.. apa sekarang aku sudah boleh masuk?" Dokter itu segera mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia di ijinkan untuk masuk ke kamar Yoongi.

"terimakasih dokter.. emm maaf sebelumnya—kalau boleh tau sebenarnya Yoongi menderita kanker apa?" tanya Jin dengan hati-hati. Dokter tersebut terlihat menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"kanker lambung stadium 3" jawabnya dengan nada berat, Jin sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut.

"k-kanker lambung? Stadium 3?" Jin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, dokter itu kembali mengela nafasnya.

"iya.. dari begitu banyak kasus yang pernah saya tangani kemungkinan pasien sembuh total hanya sekitar 5% sebagian malah akan menimbulkan kanker baru setelah kanker di lambung sudah di angkat. Yoongi-ssi butuh banyak dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk temannya, jadi saya mohon jangan berhenti untuk menyemangatinya" Jin segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat saat dokter itu memintanya untuk tidak berhenti memberi semangat pada Yoongi.

"baiklah saya permisi dulu, masih banyak pasien yang harus saya kontrol keadaannya" dokter paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum saat akan meninggalkan Jin yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yoongi. dengan sedikit ragu Jin mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, sebelum kemudian sebuah jawaban terdengar dari dalam.

"masuklah" suara Yoongi terdengar lemah, tidak seceria dan sesemangat sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Jin segera memutar kenop pintu tersebut, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam untuk melihat penghuni kamar nomor 7b tersebut.

Yoongi terlihat duduk di sofa kecil yang menghadap ke arah jendela, tubuhnya terlihat mungil dengan balutan seragam rumah sakit yang kebesaran itu. Jin berjalan mendekati namja bersurai cokelat itu dengan hati-hati.

"Yoon" panggil Jin dengan nada lembut, takut mengganggu kegiatan namja manis yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kamera tersebut. Yoongi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, sebelum kemudian mata sipitnya melebar sempura.

"H-Hyung? kau benar-benar datang ya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menaruh kamera miliknya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Jin masih tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi wajah pucat Yoongi.

"kau tidak menyuruhku duduk?"

"e-eh.. iya duduklah hyung.." Yoongi sedikit mengeser tubuhnya ke kanan, sedikit menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya –bermaksud menyuruh Jin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dengan senang hati Jin segera duduk di sebelah Yoongi, tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik. Yoongi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan kotak yang di bawa Jin.

"itu apa hyung?"

"emm.. tadi kebetulan sekalian membelikan roti kesukaan kakekku, aku membeli ini untukmu" Jin segera menaruh kotak tersebut di atas meja kecil tempat Yoongi menaruh kameranya tadi, lalu dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotak tersebut –menampakkan sebuah cake berukuran sedang dengan krim vanilla dan irisan stoberi segar diatasnya. Yoongi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"cake?" tanyanya lagi. Jin menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"ne.. strawberry cheese cake.. mian kalau seandainya kau tidak suka, habis aku tadi bingung mau membeli apa. Tapi begitu aku melihat cake ini aku jadi teringat senyummu hehe" Jin kembali mengusap tengkuknya, dapat ia lihat kedua pipi pucat Yoongi sedikit memerah. Menambah kesan manis dimatanya.

"itu untukku hyung? aishh aku suka kok.. kenapa juga repot-repot membelikanku cake sebesar itu?" tanya namja manis itu masih dengan wajah lucunya, Jin yang gemas akan hal itu segera mencubit pelan pipi putih Yoongi, membuat si pemilik protes dan menyuruh Jin untuk segera menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipi miliknya.

"kau cerewet sekali sih? Kkk jam makan kan masih lama siapa tau kau sedang lapar. Lagipula akukan membelikan dengan ukuran sedang.. kajja dimakan, kau ada piring kecil kan?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"ehm di laci kecil sebelah ranjangku hyung" Jin segera beranjak dari duduknya, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah piring kecil dan garpu sebelum kemudian ia kembali duduk di sebelah Yoongi. dengan hati-hati Jin memotong cake di dalam kotak tersebut dengan ukuran sedang, sementara Yoongi masih sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Jin. Merasa di pandanginya Jin segera menoleh ke arah Yoongi, membuat namja manis itu sedikit gelagapan.

"kkk ketahuan sedang memandangi wajahku ya? awas naksir loh" Jin terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoongi yang ketahuan sedang memandanginya.

"e-eh siapa yang memandangi hyung.. a-aku melihat cakenya kok.. sini aku lapar~" dengan cepat Yoongi menyambar piring kecil di tangan Jin, lalu menyendokkan potongan besar cake di tangannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya, membuat krim yang membalut cake itu menempel di sudut bibirnya. Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan lembut ia mengusap sisa krim yang menempel di sudut bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi reflek menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah cake di dalam mulutnya. Kembali rona merah samar itu tampak di kedua pipinya, sangat kontras dengan warna kulit pucatnya.

"aigoo~ kau ini sangat lapar ya? lihat jadi belepotan krim begini bibirmu.. kkk"

"h-habis ini sangat enak hyung~ sudah lama aku tak makan sesuatu yang manis seperti ini kkk disini aku hanya makan makanan rumah sakit, rasanya hambar dan jangan lupa obat-obatan dengan rasa yang menyiksa lidahku ini" Yoongi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirya saat ia bercerita tentang bagaimana rasa makanan di rumah sakit tempat ia di rawat. Jin yang gemas melihat hal itu dengan cepat segera mengacak pelan surai karamel milik Yoongi.

"kkk kau suka manis ya?"

"ne! semua makanan dengan rasa manis aku suka" jawab Yoongi memperlihatkan gummy smile miliknya itu, hal itu seketika membuat Jin menghentikan kegiatannya mengacak rambut Yoongi –terpesona.

"Seokjin hyung.. gomawo" Yoongi masih tersenyum ke arah Jin, dengan cepat Jin menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yoongi –terlihat sedikit gugup.

"e-eh untuk apa Yoon?" tanya Jin bingung, dipandanginya wajah namja di depannya kini yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"untuk cake-nya dan... untuk menemaniku hari ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan riview di chapter sebelumnya :**

**Litlesugar : **gimana ya? kkk lihat saja nanti endingnya sad apa happy, tetep di tunggu next chap ya XD

**Princeseokjin : **harus so sweet dong x) tenang saja.. ini ff full Jinsuga moment kok kkk, tetep di tunggu lanjutanny dan satu lagi.. jangan panggil author-nim. aku kan sudah pernah bilang -3-

**Wujisung : **karena saya sedang ingin membuat seperti itu huhuhu.. sebagai JinSuga shipper aku pengen nulis ff JinSuga yang banyak wkwk.. mereka kan juga gak kalah manis sama pairing lainnya u.u kakeknya Jin... emmbelum dijelasin ya disini sakit apa? Yaudah deh di tunggu di chapter depan aja XD

**Kamong Jjong : **iya ya.. aku sebenernya gatega nulis ini.. tapi yah mau gimana lagi u.u

**Phylindan : **benarkah udah tau jalan ceritanya? Waaah selamat (?) kkk tetep di tunggu next chap ya..

**JSBTS : **iya.. dia kena kanker u.u kalo untuk ending nya bakal kayak gimana.. liat saja entar XD

** : **makasih udah riview XD itu udah dijelasin kan dia kena kanker apa.. tetep di tunggu next chap nya ya


End file.
